PROJECT SUMMARY The overall objective of the Administrative Core is to provide an organized and comprehensive framework of support for all subprojects and cores contributing to the cohesive functionality of the Program while ensuring regulatory compliance. The aims, hypotheses, and studies of each project and core are interdependent to the central goals of this Program Project Grant (PPG). Therefore, communication between all components is essential. Strategic processes will be implemented to facilitate a meaningful exchange of information and data which will be crucial to the ultimate success of this PPG. Oversight of this core lies with the collaborative efforts of the Program Director and Program Coordinator who will ensure that appropriate scrutiny and analyses are given to each project and core in order to achieve and maintain a smooth functioning unit throughout the entire Program cycle. Therefore, we propose the following aims: Aim 1) Provide administrative support to all study team members to foster superior functionality of the Program; Aim 2) Facilitate an organized structure of scientific synergy through communication, training, and technological mechanisms between component projects and core; and Aim 3) Ensure compliance with Federal, State, and Institutional regulations and policies.